His and Her story
by Sugarpops
Summary: First off I really love this series, and the characters. This story begins were Nobu finds out that Hatchi is pregnant with Takumi's child Of course there will be twists to how I wish things will turn out. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The rain beated repeatly against harshly against his black leather jacket, his light blonde hair was soaked turning it into a soft dim golden color that matched his hues. The male's black lost fitted and Ramones t-shirt clung to his pale skin. His black high top leather boots looked like they've actually been through a war. And in his right hand was his guitar case- inside his guitar, of course. Nobu never went any where without it, it was like an extra limb to his body.

Tonight had been rough, like hell even. He couldn't get 'her' out of his mind, her every being clouded his mind- and her silence when he asked her over and over again- "Say something, even if it's a lie. I'll believe you." When all that came from her was whimpering sounds from crying into her pillow and muffled Sorrys that kept repeating from her lips, stung even more. Nobu was so angry than upset- he felt betrayed even.

All that time spent loving and caring for her. Nobu truly loved that women, and now his heart had been ripped out from his chest from the one person who was suppose to understand him the best, the girl who told him that she loved him also, who crawled into his bed with him, as they threw the day away with making love. The special person had been ripped from his grasp, and disappeared into the night.

Gone, vanished into thin air. His heart ached.

A large thud echoed through the empty night street, when he smashed his hand against a red brick wall. It frustrated him when he kept repeatly thinking of her, he needed to stop; for his sanity. Though it was easy than it looked he didn't know what to do, how to let go.

Sliding down that brick wall, he lifted his head to the dark grey sky, letting the rain beat down on his soft pale skin to hide the salty tears that trickled down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

The large room echoed with sobs and little hicks every once and while as she gasped for air, trying to catch her breath. Her whole body trembled- the tears wouldn't stop flowing down her rosy coloured cheeks, even after she heard him leave, slamming the door behind him. Why did things had to be like this? It broke her heart more. Something finally came good into her life, and just to think she had finally found the right guy, that she could picture herself with for the rest of her life with- her picture perfect world had came crashing down in all of the manner of seconds and there as simply nothing she could do.

So many thoughts swam through her mind, how could she be so ignorant to his feelings. This wasn't not her idea of telling Nobu that she was pregnant. Everything was turning upside down, epically the morning sickness that drove her running towards the toilet once again. Wiping her mouth with the backside of her left hand she laid her head on the toilet seat, lifeless. Hachi didn't know what to do, or how she could even face Nobu now. What would she even say to him? She couldn't, no she wouldn't blame him for hating her.

"Hachi, you can't stay like that. You'll catch a cold."

A familiar voice came booming in the large bathroom, it made her head throb. When did he get back, actually when did he leave? Not that it mattered. It wasn't the person she was hoping for. This night was turning out to be an actual living nightmare. She just stared and watched him walk away from her. Placing her hand on her stomach letting the salty tears drip down her face again. She couldn't believe that there was actually a baby growing inside of her. Picturing his sweet face, in shock when that cold heart-ed bastard told him. It broke her heart more, what was she to do now?

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he walked away from her. She was such a drama queen sometimes. He poured grapefruit juice into a cup, for his girlfriend. He remember that it calmed down morning sickness. And right now, hachi needed it. If she threw up anymore, her body would become more frail- fuck, she might even disappear. That's how tiny she was. Swiftly he walked into the bathroom and picking her up as if she weighted nothing, Sitting her up in the comforts of her own bed. Brushing her brown locks away from her pale face, he handed her the strawberry glass. "Drink this, it will make your morning sickness better." He said huskily, hoping it would actually work with her stomach to calm it down. Smiling weakly, taking the glass and doing what she was told, she drank the juice.

"Do you know who's it is?" he blurted out- already knowing it was probably his. They did after all didn't use protection. And knowing Nobu he wasn't ready to have kids of his own, and was probably trying to be responsible.

Staring down at the empty strawberry glass, she sadly shook her head. Hachi couldn't even gather the energy to even speak. Struggling to stay awake; she just wanted to back to sleep and hoped that this was all a dream. Finally her orbs caught his gaze at her, waiting for her to say something more to be more reasuring, but there was nothing else to say. This was agonizing.

With an arch brow, another sigh escaped his thin lips breaking off their eye contact. Obviously she wasn't going to talk to him tonight. Things were way to stressful for her, and this was bad for her and the baby's health. "Hachi, I'll be back in the morning, get some rest. Okay?" With that he gathered his things, and left- like he was never there to begin with.

It was true, she loved takumi, but she was IN love with Nobu. Hachi struggled getting the covers over her trembling body. The female hated being alone, wishing Nana was here or someone. Hachi was so selfish sometimes, she hardly thought of anyones feelings but her own well being, never meaning to hurt anyone. Curling up in a ball, she closed her golden brown hues and gently drifted off to sleep.

Flicking the wet strands of raven colored locks away from her face, as she stomped down the sidewalk. Making more noise than she usually did, her buckles on her leather black boots clacking together with every angry step she took. How could he just leave her like that, epically on what just happened. Though the news was very shocking, there was no way that coward would actually go and confront her, would he? Anything wouldn't surprise this girl now. Stopping for a moment, figuring out where exactly she was- she needed to find him and quick, the night was quickly passing them buy. There was so much to do in the morning, and she didn't want this to stop them. And honestly, she had a plan, there was no way in hell that she was going to let Nobu give up, and simply give up on her; nor was she going to let that bastard get what he wanted, it was the last thing Nana was going to allow. With a heavy sigh, and finally spotting him. Shoving her hands into her leopard print pants, she looked down at him with no pity. "Get up, we got things to do." She simply said, a woman with determination.

Golden orbs gazed up at the female before him. How in gods name did SHE of all people find him at this moment in time. This wasn't the exact thing that he wanted, he just wanted to be left alone. When she blurted out for him to get up, they had things to do? Giving the female a confused look. "What?"

Nana simply smiled and started to walk away, knowing that he would follow her- he always did.


End file.
